Las Memorias Perdidas
by Destello Dorado
Summary: Un nuevo Señor Oscuro ha aparecido, y todo indica que es más poderoso que Sauron. Una nueva guerra se aproxima, y Aragorn teme, pues ya no cuenta con el apoyo de la raza de los Elfos, ni de los sabios consejos de Gandalf.


**_Las Memorias Perdidas_**

_**La llegada de los barcos dorados**_

**_El reino de Gondor se alzaba en majestuosidad. Recordaba a las épocas de antaño, antes de que Sauron cubriera a la Tierra Media de oscuridad._**

**_La paredes blancas brillantes al sol. Hacían pensar en aquel reino bienaventurado del oeste, donde nada moría, y todo se mantenía bello. Donde reinaban Manwë y los demás Valar._**

**_Ya no había elfos en la tierra media. Su sabiduría y belleza habían cruzado el mar, hacia las tierras imperecederas. Y ahora eran los hijos menores de Ilúvatar los que reinaban en la tierra media._**

**_Tres años habían pasado de la derrota de Sauron. Tres años habían pasado desde la destrucción del Anillo Único. Tres años habían pasado desde que Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn y heredero de Isildur, fuera coronado rey de Gondor. Tres años de prosperidad se habían alojado en el reino de Aragorn y Arwen._**

_**El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor sobre la hermosa ciudad de Gondor. Grande era la felicidad de los hombres.**_

_**Mas algo inquietaba al heredero de Isildur en estas épocas de gloria. Sueños oscuros lo atormentaban por las noches. Sueños de guerras. Sueños que anunciaban la llegada de un nuevo Señor Oscuro.**_

**_Se encontraba Aragorn sentado frente al fuego pensando. La habitación brillante, pues abundante luz entraba por ventanales que apuntaban al oeste y al este. Colgada en la pared, brillante como el fuego, se erguía Andúril. La espada que una vez, arrebató a Sauron el Anillo Único. La espada rota, que fue forjada. La espada que alguna vez fuera de Isildur, y que ahora pertenecía a Aragorn._**

_**La puerta de roble se abrió lentamente. Una figura fue iluminada por la luz y el fuego de la habitación. Se acercó al rey de Gondor, se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano.**_

_**Aragorn la miró sonriendo.**_

_**-Aún es temprano, Arwen, para que te levantes. El sol apenas si ha asomado sus primeros rayos.**_

**_El oscuro cabello le caía hasta la cintura. Sus ojos grises, como la noche, se posaron en los de su esposo. _**

**_-Lo sé. –dijo mientras le sonreía. Mas, poco a poco, dejó de sonreír, y miró a Aragorn un tanto preocupada. – He notado tu preocupación. He visto como tu mirada se pierde como en un abismo. Tu mente parece perderse en pensamientos intranquilos. _**

**_¡Ay! No sabes cuánta razón tienes. –exclamó Aragorn- Pues me temo que el destino me esté mostrando un nuevo futuro, y que este sea oscuro y tenebroso. Temo por mi gente. Y ahora que ya no contamos con la ayuda de la hermosa raza de los elfos, ni de los sabios consejos de Gandalf, también temo por la tierra media._**

**_-Entonces no me he equivocado. Cuéntame qué has visto. _**

**_-El sueño es oscuro, y solo anuncia tinieblas. Me veo caminando en una llanura, de pastos largos y verdes. El cielo teñido de nubes negras. Y en lo alto de una colina a lo lejos, una figura oscura se alza. Una figura amenazante, inclusive, me atrevería a decir, más imponente que el mismo Sauron. Puedo divisar un ejército de orcos y uruk-hai y criaturas que jamás he visto. Luego, todo lo que hay es guerra. _**

**_-Por lo que has contado, temo que lo que supones sea cierto, y que una nueva oscuridad cubra nuevamente a la tierra media. –exclamó Arwen, mientras miraba el fuego- Mas no temas, pues yo también he soñado. Y este mensaje trae luz y esperanza. He soñado que barcos dorados vienen del oeste, de la tierra bienaventurada, y que junto a ellos viene la luz para derrotar a las tinieblas._**

**_-Tus palabras me han tranquilizado, y no sabes cuánto. –dijo Aragorn más tranquilo._**

**_-Y otro sueño he tenido. Donde un mago blanco llega en uno de esos barcos, y con su luz aleja a las tinieblas que atormentan a la tierra media._**

**_-Espero que ese mago sea Gandalf. –exclamó Aragorn- Pues mucho necesitaremos de su sabiduría y consejos en estos próximos tiempos. Pero llenos de esperanza son los mensajes que traes._**

_**-Mas algo aún me inquieta. Y es que aquella figura que visteis en la colina, sea más oscura que la figura del propio Sauron. –dijo Arwen tristemente- Eso quiere decir que esta guerra será larga y quizá más llena de tinieblas que la última.**_

_**-Eso también me inquieta. Mas no debes de temer, pues contamos con el apoyo del reino bienaventurado. El reino imperecedero, donde Manwë y los Valar reinan.**_

_**Arwen asintió sonriendo, para luego recostarse en el hombro de Aragorn.**_

**_Y así el día pasó. La paz y luz reinaban. Parecía extraño, hasta casi imposible, la pronta aparición de un nuevo Señor Oscuro. _**

**_Amanecía en Gondor. Los rayos dorados tocaron las blancas paredes, y estas brillaron como el oro y la plata y el diamante. Aragorn miraba la salida del sol por los ventanales que daban al este. La suave luz del sol, pintaba los árboles y los pastos de las colinas, que a lo lejos se veían, de un color dorado y fuego. Un amanecer brillante, que presagiaba un día de luz._**

_**Entonces, como un destello traído por el viento, un caballo blanco se posó sobre la colina más alta y cercana del castillo de Gondor. Tras él, el sol resplandecía. Y su pelaje blanco se fundía con el dorado, y parecía oro. Y majestuoso era aquél caballo que Aragorn veía, parado allí.**_

**_¡Arwen¡Venid y admirad! –exclamó Aragorn- Pues allí, en la colina, donde su pelaje se funde con la luz del sol, se encuentra Sombragrís, el príncipe de los caballos. Buenos augurios son traídos a Gondor junto a él._**

**_Sombragrís se erguía majestuoso sobre la colina. Luego, con el mismo destello blanco con el que apareció, se fue, como el viento mismo._**

_**-Grandes augurios ha de traer Sombragrís. Y presiento que sea la pronta llegada de Gandalf, que regresa del oeste. –dijo Aragorn- Grande es mi alegría al haberlo visto.**_

**_-Siento que son más que buenos presagios la aparición del príncipe de los caballos. –exclamó Arwen- Hoy hemos de partir hacia los Puertos, pues presiento que pronto han de llegar de occidente. Y pienso que Sombragrís no ha hecho más que avisarnos de tan importante y grata noticia._**

**_-Entonces hemos de partir a recibir a los enviados de las tierras bienaventuradas. Debo decir, que una gran tranquilidad, llena mi corazón, al saber que nos es enviada ayuda de occidente._**

**_-Entonces, preparad los caballos y los hombres que nos acompañarán. Rápido deberemos de partir, pues siento que pronta será su llegada, y largo es el camino a recorrer._**

**_El sol comenzaba a declinar, cuando caballos y hombres estuvieron listos para la partida. Dorados eran los caballos de Aragorn y Arwen. De rápido galope y ágiles piernas. Y con la luz del fuego, y la plata, y el oro, y los diamantes, brilló Andúril, la espada del rey de Gondor, que una vez más brillaba a la luz del sol._**

**_-Hemos de ir hacia el norte. –dijo Aragorn a Arwen antes de la partida. Llevaba a Andúril en una funda de oro y plata. Y en ella refulgían los diamantes y esmeraldas, de verde y azul- Mas el camino es largo. Muchas son las leguas que hemos de recorrer. Al menos cuatro días tardaremos en llegar a los Puertos._**

_**-Entonces cuanto antes hemos de partir. –respondió Arwen.**_

**_Rápido abandonaron el castillo, que refulgía en luz dorada y blanca. Los caballos ágiles, corrieron por los pastos verdes y blandos de Gondor. _**

_**Aragorn se detuvo y miró el castillo, desde la colina donde al amanecer hubiera estado Sombragrís, anunciando el regreso del mago blanco. Sacó a Andúril de su funda, y esta refulgió al sol, cuando el heredero de Isildur la levantó alto.**_

**_-He de irme ahora con Andúril en mano y pocos hombres. He de volver con la esperanza de la tierra media. –exclamó Aragorn. Luego se volvió hacia el norte- Ahora hemos de partir hacia los Puertos. Quiera el destino que allí encontremos a Gandalf, y a Legolas, y a Elrond. _**

**_Partieron. Y galoparon todo el día, sin más contratiempos que el sofocante calor del sol. Y habrían recorrido doce leguas, cuando la noche cayó sobre ellos, sorpresiva y fría. Era dificultoso ver. Era una noche sin luna y pocas estrellas. Los árboles se erguían frente a ellos oscuros. Y parecían vigilar a los viajeros, con ojos invisibles._**

**_-Me temo que no podremos continuar. –exclamó Aragorn al fin- Temo desviarme demasiado hacia el este. En esta oscuridad, dificultoso es ver el camino._**

**_Se detuvieron a descansar, lo más lejos posible de los árboles. Aquella sensación de que los observaban los inquietaba mucho. Dejaron a los caballos pastar y descansar, mientras ellos preparaban un débil fuego._**

_**-Los árboles se han vuelto oscuros. –dijo Arwen- Una sombra parece haber caído sobre ellos. **_

**_-Tenéis razón. –dijo Aragorn- Temo que las tinieblas caigan sobre la tierra media, antes de lo que esperábamos. Espero que pronta sea la llegada de la luz de occidente._**

_**-Pronta será. –dijo Arwen.**_

_**-Canta algo, Arwen. –dijo Aragorn sonriendo- Este lugar es oscuro, y nada me haría más feliz, en estos momentos, que escuchar tu hermosa voz.**_

_**Arwen sonrió.**_

_**-Entonces cantaré, la balada de Lúthien y Beren.**_

**_Entonces Arwen entonó dulcemente la canción. Su voz era dulce y hermosa. Y todo sonido, hasta el del viento meciendo las oscuras hojas de los árboles, cesó._**

_Las hojas eran largas, la hierba era verde,_

_las umbelas de los abetos altas y hermosas,_

_y en el claro se vio una luz_

_de estrellas en la sombra centelleante._

_Tinúviel bailaba allí,_

_a la música de una flauta invisible,_

_con una luz de estrellas en los cabellos,_

_y en las vestiduras brillantes._

_Allí llegó Beren desde los montes fríos,_

_y anduvo extraviado entre las hojas,_

_y donde rodaba el Río de los Elfos,_

_iba afligido a solas._

_Espió entre las hojas del abeto_

_y vio maravillado unas flores de oro_

_sobre el manto y las mangas de la joven,_

_y el cabello la seguía como una sombra._

_El encantamiento le reanimó los pies_

_condenados a errar por las colinas,_

_y se precipitó, vigoroso y rápido,_

_a alcanzar los rayos de la luna._

_Entre los bosques del país de los Elfos_

_ella huyó levemente con pies que bailaban,_

_y lo dejó a solas errando todavía_

_escuchando en la foresta callada._

_Allí escuchó a menudo el sonido volante_

_de los pies tan ligeros como hojas de tilo_

_o la música que fluye bajo tierra_

_y gorjea en huecos ocultos._

_Ahora yacen marchitas las hojas del abeto,_

_y una por una suspirando_

_caen las hojas de las hayas_

_oscilando en el bosque de invierno._

_La siguió siempre, caminando muy lejos;_

_las hojas de los años eran una alfombra espesa,_

_a la luz de la luna y a los rayos de las estrellas_

_que temblaban en los cielos helados._

_El manto de la joven brillaba a la luz de la luna _

_mientras allá muy lejos en la cima_

_ella bailaba, llevando alrededor de los pies _

_una bruma de plata estremecida._

_Cuando el invierno hubo pasado, ella volvió,_

_y como una alondra que sube y una lluvia que cae_

_y un agua que se funde en burbujas_

_su canto liberó la repentina primavera._

_Él vio brotar las flores de los Elfos_

_a los pies de la joven, y curado otra vez_

_esperó que ella bailara y cantara _

_sobre los prados de hierbas._

_De nuevo ella huyó, pero él vino rápidamente,_

_¡Tinúviel¡Tinúviel!_

_La llamó por su nombre élfico_

_y ella se detuvo entonces, escuchando._

_Se quedó allí un instante,_

_y la voz de él fue como un encantamiento,_

_y el destino cayó sobre Tinúviel_

_y centellando se abandonó a sus brazos._

_Mientras Beren la miraba a los ojos_

_entre las sombras de los cabellos _

_vio brillar allí en un espejo _

_la luz temblorosa de las estrellas._

_Tinúviel la belleza élfica,_

_doncella inmortal de sabiduría élfica_

_lo envolvió con una sombra cabellera_

_y brazos de plata resplandecientes._

_Larga fue la ruta que les trazó el destino_

_sobre montañas pedregosas, grises y frías,_

_por habitaciones de hierro y puertas de sombra_

_y florestas nocturnas sin mañana._

_Los mares que separan se extendieron sobre ellos,_

_y sin embargo al fin de nuevo se encontraron _

_y en el bosque cantando sin tristeza _

_desaparecieron hace ya muchos años. _

**_Y así, la noche dio paso al día. Los árboles fueron tocados por los rayos dorados, y por un tiempo la sombra oscura desapareció, y los ojos invisibles dejaron de mirar._**

_**-Señor. –dijo un escolta de Aragorn, acercándose a él y haciendo una reverencia- Temo que por la noche oí aullidos que cortaron el silencio. Fui a investigar de qué seres provenían aquellos gritos tajantes, y grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar, una manada de unos diez lobos negros, de cuerpos grandes y colmillos como cuchillas. Por la mañana fui a investigar, y se han movilizado más cerca del campamento. Han de estar siguiéndonos. **_

**_-Temo que alguien los halla enviado, para tratar de ponernos fin. –exclamó Aragorn¡Preparad los caballos! Hemos de alejarnos lo más posible de nuestros perseguidores._**

**_Montaron los caballos y se alejaron a rápido galope. El sol amanecía frío, envuelto de nubes y vapores inmundos, provenientes del sur. El aire se volvió pesado y frío; y cada vez que aspiraban, era como si respiraran un hielo impuro, que se incrustaba dolorosamente en el pecho._**

**_En momentos, los hombres creían ver una sombra que oscurecía la débil luz del sol, y un grito surgía desde las profundidades de la sombra, y traía consigo tinieblas y temores, que se depositaban en los corazones. Y en ocasiones se escuchaba lejos, y los hombres temían; y en otras se escuchaba cerca, y los caballos relinchaban y tiraban a los jinetes de sus monturas, mientras estos se tapaban los oídos atemorizados. Y el tiempo dio paso a más tinieblas y terror, cuando fueron escuchados otros tres gritos más; y estos se juntaron con el grito anterior, y formaron una funesta música, que llenaba los corazones de pena, y terror. Y se acercaban, y los caballos no podían ser controlados. Y llegó el momento, en que aquellos sonidos entrelazados se volvieron tan siniestros, que ya no hubo sol, ni siquiera el débil resplandor que se dejara ver a través de los humos. Sus ojos se llenaron de tinieblas, mientras los gritos se acercaban cada vez más. _**

_**Y entonces, tan rápido como hubieran llegado antes las otras tres criaturas, todas se esfumaron al viento. Y el sol volvió a brillar con su tenue luz, mientras algunos hombres se encontraban en el suelo, y todos aún mantenían, con sus manos, sus oídos tapados. Pues la desesperación y el temor aún no había abandonado sus corazones.**_

_**Poco a poco se fueron recuperando. Los tirados en el suelo se levantaron, aturdidos, y llenos de temores alojados en el corazón; temores que no querían desprenderse, y que los atormentaban.**_

_**Aragorn, quien aún se mantenía en su montura, miró hacia el cielo, para luego desviar su mirada a sus escoltas.**_

_**-Temo que vuestros caballos os han abandonado. –dijo Aragorn tristemente.**_

_**¿Qué fue eso, mi Señor? –tartamudeó uno de los acompañantes del rey, quien intentaba en vano ponerse de pie.**_

_**-Inmundas criaturas aladas de Mordor. Aquellas que utilizaran los Jinetes Negros en la Guerra del Anillo, como sus monturas. Los Nazgûl.**_

**_Todos se estremecieron al escuchar el nombre del terror en persona. _**

**_-Pero Señor. –replicó otro de los allí presentes- No es que dude de su palabra, pero¿No habían desaparecido tales criaturas de la Tierra Media, tras la derrota de…usted sabe?; pronunciar ahora su nombre, después de lo ahora vivido, me resulta imposible._**

_**-Sí. –respondió Aragorn- Mas, quizá, un nuevo Señor Oscuro se presente. Y si vuelve el Señor Oscuro, vuelven todas sus criaturas.**_

**_El terror en el corazón de los hombres creció, si eso era posible. Sintieron como la esperanza los abandonaba y dejaba un amargo sentimiento de perdición y tinieblas. ¿Un nuevo Señor Oscuro? Apenas y había sobrevivido la Tierra Media a Sauron. Y ahora, que parecía que la luz y las bendiciones de Ilúvatar caían sobre ellos, sentían el manto negro de la sombra, caer de nuevo sobre la tierra._**

**_-No os dejen intimidar por pensamientos oscuros, pues ahora nos dirigimos en busca de la esperanza, que pareciera nos fue arrebatada. ¡Levantadse del suelo¡No dejéis que sus corazones alberguen temores, pues aún no todo está perdido! –exclamó Aragorn. Y luego volviendo su mirada hacia atrás, donde dejaran Gondor, habló- No estamos a salvo aquí, los lobos negros se acercan. Pero¡Ay! ahora que ya no contamos con caballos suficientes tardaremos demasiado, y temo que nos den alcance._**

**_Así continuaron camino. Ya no volvieron a divisar a los Nazgûl. Mas, a lo lejos, creían oír el sonido de unos débiles aullidos, que cortaban el silencio y tajaban los corazones._**

**_Ya en el tercer día, desde que partieran de Gondor, los aullidos se oían cada vez más cercanos. Y con cada nuevo aullido, crecían los temores._**

**_Ahora caminaban por un claro, con colinas rodeadas de flores. Seguían un camino serpenteante y casi cubierto por la maleza y pastos, que comenzaba yendo en línea recta, luego se desviaba un pequeño tramo al sur, para luego desaparecer en el noroeste. A lo lejos, y al este podían divisarse altas montañas, coronadas de nieve; y al oeste, casi invisibles, se alzaban las copas de unos árboles, que marcaban el comienzo de un bosque._**

**_Comenzaba a caer el sol. Aragorn buscaba inútilmente un refugio para pasar la noche; pues temía que fueran atacados por sorpresa por alguno de esos lobos. Mas el claro no ofrecía más que pequeños arbustos, donde ni un Hobbit habría podido esconderse. Cerca de medianoche decidió detenerse, pues sus hombres estaban extenuados. Hicieron guardias de a dos. Mas aquella noche no hubo ataque._**

**_En la mañana del cuarto día, se despertaron con el aullido cercano de un lobo. La manada no debía de estar a más de unas cuatro millas de distancia. Continuaron la marcha, alertas a cualquier sonido._**

_**Así pasó el cuarto día, y llegó la noche. Aragorn ordenó que no se prendiera fuego, a pesar de que el frío golpeaba duramente contra la piel de lo viajeros.**_

**_-La manada está cerca. –dijo- Nadie dormirá esta noche, pues no habrá duda en que nos atacarán._**

**_Y así fue. Pues cuando los hombres comenzaban a cabecear y sentir el cuerpo pesado, sintieron unos aullidos tan cercanos, que un escalofrío les recorrió el cuerpo. Y unos ojos amarillos aparecieron de súbito en la noche._**

_**¡Ya están aquí! –vociferó Aragorn¡Preparad las flechas!**_

_**Se escuchó el sonido de las flechas, cortar el viento, y aullidos de dolor y odio. Pronto solo quedaban tres lobos, quiénes se abalanzaron sobre el rey y sus escoltas. Estos último lobos eran de pieles gruesas y duras, una nueva raza parecían. Sus colmillos eran grandes, y sus mandíbulas de poderosa mordida. Los cuatro escoltas de Aragorn cayeron aquella noche.**_

_**La mañana amaneció roja y fría. Se escuchó un último lamento de los lobos caídos. Mas todos los hombres de Aragorn, murieron a manos de aquellas feroces y crueles criaturas.**_

**_Hicieron unos apresuradas tumbas, pues, el tiempo apremiaba, y sabían que pronto más lobos los perseguirían. Solo que esa vez, no podrían contra ellos. Subieron a los caballos y partieron a todo galope._**

_**El so caía, cuando finalmente llegaron a los puertos, vacíos y tristes. Desmontaron y miraron las aguas doradas, teñidas por el sol. Luego observaron hacia el oeste.**_

_**Y de pronto, como una luz que aparece en las tinieblas y que las obliga a retroceder, aparecieron a lo lejos unos barcos dorados de velas blancas. Y una música llegaba junto a ellos; una música cantada por los elfos de Valinor.**_

**_-Han llegado. –dijo Aragorn, mientras sacaba a Andúril de su funda y la alzaba en alto._**


End file.
